When Your World Collides with mine
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Something that starts out as letters will become something more...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Letters to Clark**

10/1/2006 Dear Clark,

I'm sitting in my little room-or should I say, big room- in Lex's mansion, and I feel overwhelmed. Sure, I wanted this. I wanted to live with Lex. Now? Now I don't know anymore. I'm confused, Clark. Its like there's no one out there who can really understand me anymore.

At least when I was with you, I knew where I stood. At least with you, I knew that you loved me. You know what? Sometimes when I'm having a "romantic dinner" with Lex, I wish it was you. I never fell out of love with you, Clark. Do you know that? But that's history. We tried twice and enough's enough, right? I mean, why dwell on what you know can never be fixed?

I don't know. This is all so confusing to me.

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/2/2006 Dear Clark,

Today Lex told me he loved me. It's nothing he hasn't told me before. Honestly, I'm getting bored with it. Maybe because we worked on a couple projects together, I slowly became infatuated with him. But the fire fades away, doesn't it? It never did with you, but I guess that's not really the point I'm trying to make. I thought I loved Lex, but I don't. Not really.

You always had secrets, but I can tell his are really dark. His head is a black abyss and I can't see through the spiraling tunnel. He's planning something, but I don't know what. I thought I should tell you.

Weren't you two once friends? What was it that drew the line? Was it your secret, Clark?

I thought so.

Don't you know that you'll never be able to get close to _anybody_ if you don't let them in? I don't know, Clark. I'm so afraid that one day you will explode, and I won't be there to save you. Its funny, isn't it? You have always been the one saving me.

But I don't need saving, Clark. I'm stronger than you think.

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/5/06 Dear Clark,

Today the strangest of things happened to me. I thought I should tell you. Maybe you could explain what is going on. I almost died today, Clark. Or did I? I don't really know.

When I saw that truck coming at me at full speed, I was sure it was my time to die. I knew that you wouldn't be coming this time. I stood still and awaited my fate. I awaited the fingertips of that gruesome demon. Death. But it never happened. When the truck hit me, it exploded. It exploded, and I didn't feel anything. I survived, unscathed. You know what? I think _I _caused the truck to explode. It was as if I was made out of steel or something.

What's happening to me, Clark?

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/10/06 Dear Clark,

Did you know that Metropolis University required students to take gym? I didn't, either, but the dean of administration made me sign up. So there was a pre-test thingy. To test us. So I was like, man, I'm going to do bad. I said to myself, just run as fast as you can.

And I'm not sure if "adrenaline" could really explain what happened next, Clark. I ran as fast as I could, but I didn't realize that I _took off._ I ran faster than a speeding car…. faster than a speeding _bullet_. What's happening to me, Clark? I know you know…

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/15/06 Dear Clark,

I think I know what's happening now. On my way to school, a light engulfed me. I found myself in this strange place, with beautiful icicles all over the place. It was a winter wonderland. It was colder than the North pole, but I wasn't the least bit cold. Then I heard a booming voice. It was loud, and strong. It sounded somewhat like you, Clark, but not exactly. Something was missing. The voice was louder, stronger, and more apathetic. It said:

"I finally found you"

Me: "Who are you?!!"  
Voice: "I am one who can explain what has been happening to you."  
Me: "Tell me your name!"

Voice: "My name is Jor-El, but I am dead."

Me: "Then how are you speaking to me?"  
Jor-El: "I'll explain later."

Then Jor-El told me that I came from another planet, called Krypton. There were twelve that were sent here. He said that later, at the last minute before destruction, one more was sent to Earth. His son. Anyways, he said that he made the first 12's powers dormant. He said that they would bloom somewhere in their upper teen years. Most of the last children came alone, he said. But my parents had insisted on coming, he had said. They had insisted on keeping their Kryptonian name, Lang.

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/16/2006

There. I told you my secret. Now its your turn.

Love,

_Lana Lang_

10/20/2006 Dear Clark,

I broke up with Lex today. I told him I didn't love him. I could say that it was about his darkness, or about his corporate secrets, but I think its really because I still love you. We were meant to be together, Clark. I know it with all of my heart.

You're the son Jor-el was talking about, aren't you? God, Clark, why didn't you tell me long ago? I would have understood. I would have accepted you. How could I not, for how much I love you? I guess its easy for me to say now, because I just recently found out that I'M an ALIEN. Just like you. I don't mind, though. I've always been different…I never liked "fitting in a box". And I think its kind of cool what I can do…or should I say, what WE can do….see through walls, shoot fire with our eyes, run as fast as a bullet, invulnerability, super strength, telekinesis (A/N: I know Clark doesn't have telekinesis but for this story, female kryptonians do)….

It feels weird, to be completely invulnerable; completely invincible…

I love you, Clark…

Despite everything that I fund out all I can think about right now is how much I love you…

I love you, Clark…

Come back to me, because I know you love me too…

Chloe sat in her office, reading the letters Lana had given her to give to Clark. For some reason, jealousy maybe, or anger, or possession, maybe a combination of the three, Chloe had chose to keep the letters. But seeing the last few letters, Chloe had to face it-Clark would never be with her. Lana and Clark _were_ meant to be together. It wasn't a silly crush, or an infatuation. It went deeper than that. It surpassed the heart and reached the soul at its greatest depth. When falsities severed the ties, some of those things had been hard to fathom. But they would get past it. All this time, Clark had been hiding from Lana when they were the same after all.

Chloe knew she had to accept it. She had to give the letters to Clark.

So she did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Clark read the letters he was shocked…shocked that Chloe had neglected to tell him. Reading them over and over again, Clark smiled. Now, everything would be perfect. Clark called Lana on his cell-phone and they talked for hours. But not too long, incase someone was spying. With such a huge secret, neither of them could afford to be hasty. What would happen, if such a huge secret got out?

Clark super sped to Metropolis University to meet Lana, and together the two kryptonians went up to the ice fortress, a remodeling of their home planet that had been destroyed.

"I love you, Clark," Lana said in a silver shadow of a whisper. But they had super-hearing, and nothing was so clear and powerful and eloquent as those four words. "I love you too, Lana." Everything was finally falling into place. Somewhere in the distance, a bell rang. A beautiful, silver sound chimed, and it was nothing less than a dream come true…a dream realized.

Lana smiled, and the two lovers danced for hours in the icy fortress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a dark haired man was sitting in his mansion with his son. They stood in a dark room in something that at first seemed like a basement. "Are you going out tonight?" the son asked, "It's already 10:22 p.m., Dad." "No", the man replied in a rough yet somehow warm voice, "Tonight I'm going to Smallville. Something's calling me there. I have to find out. It might be important." For a while silence hovered in the misty abyss, but soon the dark haired man broke the silence. "Can you patrol tonight?" He asked. The boys face looked both shocked and excited. He was only 14 years old. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" the boy replied. Then he paused for a second. "What would I wear? I can't just go out in my day clothes." "I know the perfect thing," the dark haired man replied, a smile forming on his face.

The boy had thick, dark black hair and a firm but slender muscular body and he was just as strong as his father, had a black belt in karate and was an expert at martial arts. He had been trained by the expert of all experts…his father.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, somewhere else, silence wavered in the air. Two young adults who had recently lost their father decided to go to Smallville. Something told them that they were just needed there. The two brothers got in their car and drove towards Smallville. It was already 10:30 p.m. at night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, somewhere ELSE…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then….**_

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a dark haired man was sitting in his mansion with his son._ _They stood in a dark room in something that at first seemed like a basement. "Are you going out tonight?" the son asked, "It's already 10:22 p.m., Dad." "No", the man replied in a rough yet somehow warm voice, "Tonight I'm going to Smallville. Something's calling me there. I have to find out. It might be important." For a while silence hovered in the misty abyss, but soon the dark haired man broke the silence. "Can you patrol tonight?" He asked. The boys face looked both shocked and excited. He was only 14 years old. "Yeah, that would be awesome!" the boy replied. Then he paused for a second. "What would I wear? I can't just go out in my day clothes." "I know the perfect thing," the dark haired man replied, a smile forming on his face._

_The boy had thick, dark black hair and a firm but slender muscular body and he was just as strong as his father, had a black belt in karate and was an expert at martial arts. He had been trained by the expert of all experts…his father._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Meanwhile, somewhere else, silence wavered in the air. Two young adults who had recently lost their father decided to go to Smallville. Something told them that they were just needed there. The two brothers got in their car and drove towards Smallville. It was already 10:30 p.m. at night._

**Now…..**

His father told him that he was going to Smallville. He wondered why. He wondered why his father trusted him to patrol the streets. He was only fourteen. Was his father going to finally let him….be a hero, like himself? Yeah, he knew that his father berated himself, and said that he wasn't a hero; that the newspapers labeled him as a vigilante, but yeah, whatever, he saved lives, but what was more important, he was _his _hero. It was too good to be true. But what was up with this Smallville thing? It was just a small town that he had never heard of.

"Why are you going to Smallville?" he had asked, but his father wasn't telling him anything. He guessed that that was a part of the job, being secretive.

"Listen, son, I want you to start a team…." His father said to him, "Not now, but in a year or two."

"Really?" he had asked.

"Yeah. It's not like I can be around forever," his father said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Smallville……

Lana and Clark were in the Daily Planet, kissing. They had finally seen each other; everything was perfect. Suddenly, their bliss was interrupted. Chloe walked in. Her eyes were red; she was obviously being controlled by a demon. She was holding a green meteor rock.

Luckily, Sam and Dean were in Smallville too….


End file.
